


Мальчик для битья

by elinorwise



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whipping
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elinorwise/pseuds/elinorwise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Расизм в Америке преодолен, но рабовладение процветает. Теперь рабам не обязательно быть черными, забитыми и неграмотными. Они даже могут получать образование в лучших учебных заведениях. Но если хозяину случилось провиниться - его раб ответит за это своей шкурой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мальчик для битья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wear your History like a Map (& let the whipping boy ride)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16030) by accrues. 



> Большое спасибо Кро за помощь в работе над переводом.

Сперва он познакомился с Дастином. Их распределили по комнатам, дали осмотреться, объяснили правила и ознакомили с расписанием лекций – словом, всё, о чем Эдуардо мечтал с той минуты, как получил уведомление о зачислении.   
Нет, он, разумеется, давно мечтал об университете, но раньше заветная цель казалась уж очень нескорой – если вообще достижимой. Но потом пришли результаты теста по математике, и всё завертелось: несколько учебных заведений пригласили его на собеседование, и в один прекрасный день Эдуардо получил сразу два письма: из Гарварда и из Стэнфорда. Гарвард оказался предпочтительней в смысле оплаты, и круглая сумма была тут же переведена со счета на счет. Вот так он очутился в Кембридже.   
Дастин ему сразу понравился: он был подвижным и смышленым и громко тараторил, не стесняясь озвучивать всё, что приходило в голову.   
Они поговорили о родных местах, о своих первых школах (Эдуардо обучался по латинской системе, а Дастин – по центральноамериканской, гораздо более либеральной и не одобрявшей телесных наказаний) и не нашли почти ничего общего. Странно, как Дастин вообще умудрился пройти собеседование.  
\- Этого отдадим Крису Хьюзу, - сказал один из кураторов другому, печатая что-то на планшете перед строем новичков. – Крис – южанин, он его приструнит.  
Дастин быстро опустил глаза.  
Когда все разошлись по комнатам, Эдуардо уселся на кухне, просматривая сведения о своем новом хозяине. Дастин носился туда-сюда, заглядывая в тумбочки и выдвигая пустые ящики. Умная голова, да дураку досталась…  
Дочитав анкету, Эдуардо сложил листок и аккуратно убрал его обратно в конверт.   
\- Дастин!  
Тот с ухмылкой появился на пороге. Эдуардо провел пальцами по гладкой поверхности лежащего перед ним темно-красного футляра с оттиснутой золотом буквой H.  
Дастин резко выпрямился, рука его взлетела к горлу, где поблескивал ошейник – узкая металлическая лента с пряжкой, на которой была выгравирована письменная М. На Эдуардо был почти такой же, только из серебра и с печатной S. Замок был уже расстегнут – наверняка так же, как у Дастина.   
\- Ты хочешь… – Эдуардо осекся. Нет, лучше еще денек подождать. Вдали от дома старый ошейник как-то успокаивал.   
Но Дастин решительно приблизился к нему:  
\- Помоги-ка.  
Эдуардо кивнул и, поднявшись, помог ему расцепить застежку. Дастин снял ошейник – теперь на шее отчетливо выделялась полоска еще бледнее, чем его и без того светлая кожа.  
Он не стал доставать из футляра новую цепочку; ушел в спальню и закрыл за собой дверь.  
Эдуардо не возражал: хочет делать вид, что свободен – пусть его.  
Наверняка и суток не пройдет, как им напомнят об их настоящем положении. 

Он ошибся. Крис Хьюз оказался самым настоящим аболиционистом, даром что южанин (он, наверно, руками и ногами отбивался от положенного по статусу раба); а Марку Цукербергу было всё равно.  
Он запрограммировал крохотный чип в ошейнике Эдуардо на полную свободу действий. Крис сделал для Дастина то же самое – за неимением возможности освободить его официально – и тот радостно потащил Эдуардо исследовать кампус. Эдуардо упирался, считая, что должен хотя бы попытаться помочь своему владельцу распаковать вещи; но Дастин заявил, что по горло сыт возней с вещами, и, если хозяева не желают их присутствия – кто они такие, чтобы настаивать?  
Эдуардо как раз собирался раскритиковать центральноамериканскую философию рабовладения, когда в дверь их комнаты постучали.  
\- Входи! – крикнул Дастин.  
Дверь приоткрылась, и оттуда высунулась голова Криса:  
\- Мы с Марком идем за пиццей. Вы с нами?  
Дастин, похоже, готов был подскочить и расцеловать его. Эдуардо поколебался, стараясь почтительно смотреть в пол. Дастин ткнул его в бок.  
\- В смысле, если вы сами хотите, – добавил Крис. – Если нет, можете не ходить. Опять же, вам не надо спрашивать разрешения, чтобы… черт.   
Эдуардо дернул уголком рта.  
\- Да пойдем уже! – послышался голос Марка. – Пусть сами разбираются, хотят они или нет.  
Дастин вылетел за дверь, едва не сбив Криса с ног. Тот вздохнул с явным облегчением. Эдуардо удивленно посмотрел на него и невольно расплылся в улыбке.  
\- Идешь? – Крис тоже вышел. Эдуардо нерешительно последовал за ним.  
Это оказалось только началом. Когда Дастин начал швыряться в Марка кусочками халапеньо в ответ на какое-то язвительное замечание, Эдуардо, пылая лицом, подумал: странный будет год. Странный, но… интересный.

Вот так спустя несколько месяцев он и оказался под дверью в ожидании Марка, пока тот отвечал перед Административным советом. Затея с Фейсмашем Эдуардо с самого начала не нравилась, но что он мог поделать? Не он, так кто-нибудь другой выдал бы алгоритм. И, если на то пошло – угождать Марку было его главной обязанностью в университете, поэтому что толку казнить себя?  
Выскажи он вслух эти свои соображения – Крис, пожалуй, накостылял бы ему. Он упорно (и весьма небезуспешно) пытался вытравить из Эдуардо остатки рабского воспитания. Но Крису легко, он-то свободный…   
На улице стоял собачий холод, но ошейник не позволял Эдуардо войти в здание администрации. У него был доступ к кураторам, но только в случае, если бы провинился он сам, а не Марк. К тому же туда топать через весь кампус.   
Эдуардо зябко переминался с ноги на ногу и едва не заголосил от радости, когда Марк наконец показался в дверях. Ему не терпелось узнать, какое вынесли решение – но Марк, не говоря ни слова, направился к общежитию.   
Обратный путь был окутан молчанием, мрачным и тяжелым, как снег.

Поздно вечером, готовясь к контрольной по экономике, Эдуардо услышал разговор в соседней комнате.   
\- Они хотят его высечь! – громко сказал Марк.  
Дастин, пытавшийся, не отрываясь от компьютера, пристроить ручку над верхней губой, испуганно замер. Эдуардо сглотнул подкативший к горлу комок.   
\- Марк! – предупреждающе одернул Крис. Голоса стихли, превратившись в невнятное бормотание. Потом дверь хлопнула: хозяева ушли.  
Дастин обернулся, глядя на Эдуардо круглыми от беспокойства глазами, но тот сосредоточенно уставился в учебник.

Марк не возвращался к этой теме до вечера следующего дня. Эдуардо уже вернулся с учебы и готовил ужин, когда они с Крисом шумно вломились в дверь. Разъяренно щурясь, Марк прошествовал через гостиную и закрылся у себя. Крис прислонился к холодильнику и тяжко вздохнул. Щеки у него были красные – не только от холода.   
Он отогнал Эдуардо от плиты, сам доделал соус и начал рыться в шкафу в поисках макарон.  
\- Что случилось? – спросил Эдуардо, глядя, как он злобно высыпает три совершенно разных пачки в кипящую воду. – Это имеет какое-то отношение к Административному совету?  
Крис открыл рот, явно собираясь выложить всё начистоту… но только тряхнул головой и отвернулся, ковыряя ложкой в соусе:  
\- Пойди спроси Марка.  
Эдуардо помедлил. Крис стряхнул ложку и снял соус с конфорки.   
\- Дастин! – завопил он так, что Эдуардо вздрогнул. – Неси тарелки!  
\- Я занят! – с досадой отозвался тот из своей комнаты.   
Эдуардо усмехнулся и полез было в буфет, но Крис хлопнул его ложкой по руке, измазав соусом:  
\- Иди поговори с Марком. – И добавил громче: - А ну вали сюда! Я тебя займу!  
Эдуардо рванул из кухни, пока не получил еще каким-нибудь столовым прибором.  
Стучать он не стал – Марк никогда не отзывался на стук. Эдуардо каждый раз было неловко входить без разрешения, но до сих пор обходилось без инцидентов.  
Марк сидел за компьютером, с ноутбуком на коленях, сосредоточенно переводя глаза с одного экрана на другой. Эдуардо закрыл дверь и прислонился к ней спиной.  
\- Марк.  
\- Тебя хотят высечь, – без предисловий сообщил тот, не оборачиваясь. Пальцы его застыли над клавиатурой.  
\- Ясно, – сказал Эдуардо. – Когда?  
Вот теперь Марк удостоил его взглядом.  
\- «Ясно»? – выплюнул он. – Что тебе ясно?!  
Эдуардо дернул плечом. Можно подумать, ему этого хочется. Не мазохист же он. А порка – это больно: так, что и словами не описать.  
\- Марк, – начал он. – Вы с Крисом попытались оспорить решение администрации. Наверняка и с кураторами говорили, а что толку? Я – раб. Вы с Крисом можете сколько угодно игнорировать очевидное, но это, – он указал на свой ошейник, – не шутка. Я – собственность Гарварда, так же, как и стул, на котором ты сидишь. За меня уплачено несколько тысяч долларов. Они в своем праве.  
\- При чем тут стул? – Марк смотрел так, будто хотел кого-нибудь убить. – Ты не вещь.   
Эдуардо шагнул вперед и уселся на краешек кровати. Марк развернулся к нему.  
\- Тебе это… нормально? – недоверчиво спросил он.  
\- Конечно, нет! – огрызнулся Эдуардо. – Ты хоть раз… ну, я не знаю… попадал себе резинкой по пальцу? Это так же больно, как один самый легкий удар плетью – только спина куда больше, чем палец. Я просто… – Он расстроено осекся. – Смотри.  
Он ослабил галстук и начал расстегивать пуговицы. Марк распахнул глаза, но ничего не сказал.  
Эдуардо снял рубашку и повернулся к нему спиной. Загорелую кожу в разных направлениях пересекали следы: длинные белые полосы на лопатках, тонкие, как росчерк карандаша – на талии, размашистые рубцы вдоль позвоночника…  
Он почти ожидал, что Марк охнет; но тот молчал.  
\- Кто это сделал? – наконец поинтересовался он таким опасным тоном, что даже Эдуардо стало не по себе.   
\- Я бразилец. В Бразилии нет законов, запрещающих телесные наказания малолетних. Я вырос без родителей; отчасти меня воспитывали другие домашние рабы, но в основном – мои хозяева Саверины. Своих детей у них не было, поэтому они учили меня и обращались со мной не так, как с остальными. Но не усыновили – я по-прежнему оставался их рабом, иногда шалил, как любой ребенок, и плеткой меня учили чаще, чем объяснениями. – Эдуардо снова надел рубашку. – Не могу сказать, что мне это нравится. Я не считаю, что это правильно. Я бы очень хотел, чтобы это прекратилось. Но так было. И есть.  
\- Ты туда не пойдешь, – отрезал Марк. – Не потащат же они нас силой.  
Эдуардо горько улыбнулся:  
\- Еще как потащат. И если ты их вынудишь, мне достанется хуже. Быстрее. Чаще. Другая рука, другая плеть. Пожалуйста, Марк, не надо.   
Эдуардо понимал, что это жестокий аргумент, но он, кажется, сработал. Марк скривился, будто хлебнул кислого.  
\- Ужин готов, – объявил Крис из кухни.   
Эдуардо повязал галстук и аккуратно поправил воротник под золотой гарвардской цепочкой.  
\- В пятницу. Тридцать, – сказал Марк, прежде чем выйти из комнаты.  
Эдуардо тяжело выдохнул и закрыл лицо руками. Пятница – это хорошо, будет время отлежаться.  
Но тридцать ударов…   
Во рту у него пересохло.  
\- Вардо-о-о! – позвал Дастин.  
Он слабо улыбнулся и направился в кухню.

Остаток недели прошел, как в тумане. В пятницу Эдуардо, как обычно, отсидел лекции, стараясь не обращать внимания на шепотки вокруг. Шептались в основном девушки. Свободные.  
В три часа он, Марк и трое кураторов собрались в парке позади общежитий, у столба для порки, который в действительности представлял собой треугольную раму. Это было ново – Эдуардо привык к столбам, которые полагалось обхватывать руками, опустившись на колени. А здесь надо было просто слегка наклониться, упершись грудью в поперечную перекладину.   
Молодая женщина-куратор с принужденной улыбкой велела ему раздеться до пояса. Эдуардо повиновался и, не медля, шагнул к столбу – чем скорее, тем лучше. Сорочку снимать не стал – в воздухе кружил снег, да и лишний слой ткани между плеткой и собственной кожей не помешает. Придется потом попросить Марка купить новую.   
Женщина закрепила наручники у него на запястьях. «Я Лайза». – сказала она. Эдуардо вовсе не горел желанием знать имя человека, который будет его мучить; но вежливость не позволила промолчать, и он ответил «Приятно познакомиться».   
Он поерзал, устраиваясь поудобней. А фиксация здесь надежная, не очень-то повертишься. Хорошо.

Глядя, как Эдуардо пристегивают к раме, Марк понял, что не вынесет. Этого нельзя допустить; к черту Гарвард…  
Он рванулся вперед, но один из кураторов крепко схватил его за плечи, удерживая на месте.  
\- Пусти, – рявкнул Марк. Но куратор не шелохнулся, только ободряюще провел большими пальцами вверх-вниз.  
Эдуардо повернул голову; глаза у него были огромные и испуганные. Марка захлестнула ярость, и страх, и отчаяние. Ничего ужасней этой минуты с ним еще не случалось.   
Эдуардо отвернулся и тихо сказал что-то Лайзе, женщине-куратору. Она кивнула и, достав какой-то небольшой темный предмет, вставила ему между зубами.  
Марк забился сильнее, увидев плетку: длинную и тонкую, с оплетенной красно-коричневой кожей рукояткой и тугим узлом на конце. Да они же этим всю шкуру с него спустят…  
Третий куратор замахнулся, свободно держа плеть в левой руке, и без предупреждения нанес удар.   
\- Один! – громко объявила Лайза, почти заглушив вскрик Эдуардо.   
Больше он не кричал – только стонал и дергался всем телом после каждого удара: щелчок-рывок-два, щелчок-рывок-три… После пятого выступила кровь, пачкая белую сорочку. Марк с отвращением заметил, что собирается толпа: по большей части девушки, оскорбленные его выходкой и жаждущие мести. Они задерживались поблизости, не слишком старательно делая вид, что просто идут мимо.  
Его отвлек дикий, исполненный страдания вопль.  
\- Одиннадцать!  
Лайза бросилась к Эдуардо, расшвыривая ногами снег. Задрав ему рубашку, осмотрела спину, исчерченную, словно карта, светлыми линиями старых шрамов и свежими розово-алыми полосами. Одна, особенно длинная, шла наискось, охватывая бок под левой рукой.   
Они быстро обменялись словами; Эдуардо, которого трясло от холода и боли, отрицательно помотал головой. Лайза сказала еще что-то, и он устало кивнул в ответ.  
\- Нарушение! – сообщила она. – На пять меньше.  
Куратор, проводивший экзекуцию, тоже кивнул и опять взмахнул плетью.   
Следующий удар засчитали не двенадцатым, а семнадцатым. Эдуардо сильно дернулся, выгнув спину, и обвис на наручниках.   
Восемнадцатый возместил все пропущенные – Марк понял еще по замаху; Эдуардо рванулся и захрипел. Когда-то белый хлопок сорочки пропитался кровью и лип к телу.   
Девятнадцатый и двадцатый пришлись как можно дальше от предыдущих: один под правую лопатку, другой – под левую. Эдуардо по-прежнему сотрясала дрожь, но он затих и даже стонать перестал.  
Еще пять ударов последовали один за другим, без паузы. Что это – жестокость? милосердие? Марк безуспешно боролся, выкручиваясь из чужой хватки.   
Последние пять пролегли по низу спины. Эдуардо мучительно корчился, часто дыша приоткрытым ртом.  
Как только прозвучало «Тридцать!», Марка отпустили. Он кинулся к раме и, не дожидаясь помощи, расстегнул застежки наручников. Эдуардо повалился на колени. Глаза у него были закрыты, губы беззвучно шевелились. Еще раз крупно вздрогнув, он выплюнул истерзанный зубами обрывок кожаного ремня и обмяк в руках Марка. 

Лайза принесла одежду. Марк накинул флисовый свитер Эдуардо на спину и, стянув толстовку, надел ему через голову, как пончо. Шарф Эдуардо отсырел на снегу. Марк мысленно выругал себя за недогадливость – надо было захватить свой.  
Лайза протянула ему пузырек ранозаживляющей мази с таким видом, будто рассчитывала на благодарность. Не дождется! Марк зашел спереди и попытался взвалить Эдуардо на себя. Тот не шевелился – скорей всего, потерял сознание. Откуда-то появились Дастин и Крис. Втроем им удалось поднять Эдуардо. Уходя, Марк оглянулся, окинув куратора с плеткой ненавидящим взглядом. «Ненависть» была слишком мягким словом для описания того, что он чувствовал, но более точного в английском языке просто нет.  
Добравшись до общежития, они уложили Эдуардо на диван. С волос у него текло. Они собрали одеяла со всех кроватей – и еще запасные из шкафа – и набросили сверху, почти спрятав его худое тело. Эдуардо дышал, но не двигался и всё никак не переставал дрожать. Марк готов был раздеться догола, лишь бы помочь ему согреться. В голове метались лихорадочные обрывки мыслей: надо что-то делать, надо было подготовиться, глупо, глупо, как же всё глупо… Все эти дни он строчил код, стараясь не думать о предстоящем – и что теперь?  
\- Марк, – нерешительно окликнул Дастин, – надо заняться его спиной. И мокрую одежду снять, а то он подхватит простуду или воспаление легких. Если еще не.  
\- Ладно, – сказал Марк. – Ладно.  
Он набрал ванну – Дастин предупредил, что вода не должна быть очень горячей; они выкопали Эдуардо из-под одеял и под руки оттащили в ванную. Сняли накрученные на него свитера; потом ботинки, носки и брюки, под которыми остались черные трусы. Марк потянулся расстегнуть сорочку, но Дастин хлопнул его по руке. Эдуардо начинал понемногу приходить в себя, но двигаться был еще не в состоянии, и они чуть не уронили его, усаживая в воду. Хорошо, что с такими длинными ногами трудновато соскользнуть на дно и захлебнуться.  
\- Меня только раз пороли, – тихо проговорил Дастин. – Пять ударов, типа того… Я потом несколько дней ревел и сидеть нормально не мог. Надо подождать, пока рубашка как следует промокнет, и отлепить понемногу, чтобы не поранить его. – Не было нужды добавлять «еще больше».   
Эдуардо тихонько стучал зубами. По воде шла легкая рябь.   
Сорочку разрезали и снимали по частям: сначала перед и рукава, потом прилипшие к спине лоскуты. Несмотря на все предосторожности, кое-где едва затянувшиеся рубцы открылись, и из них заструилась свежая кровь. Марк стиснул зубы. Дастин выскочил из ванной, зажав рот ладонью.  
Как можно творить с человеком такое?

Кто-то напевал – тихо и слегка фальшиво, но это определенно было пение. А еще было жарко. Эдуардо задыхался от жары, как в Майами зимой под одеялом. Глаза не открывались. Он чувствовал, что лежит на боку, и что на нем нет одежды.   
Он поднял голову и, с трудом разлепив веки, увидел Марка: тот сидел возле кровати с ноутбуком на коленях, мыча в такт доносившейся из наушников мелодии.   
\- Марк… – Голос сорвался. Эдуардо кашлянул. – Марк.  
Но тот весь ушел в свое занятие и ничего не слышал. Эдуардо огляделся, пытаясь сообразить… ох.  
Он помнил последний удар, и как Марк подбежал к нему – а дальше почти ничего, кроме боли, усталости и облегчения. Спина зверски горела и чесалась; но по сравнению с поркой это сущая ерунда, можно перетерпеть. Что-что, а терпеть он умеет.  
Он осторожно ощупал бок, захлестнутый неудачным ударом плетки. Свежий рубец тянулся до самого соска. Такое считалось излишним проявлением жестокости – Марк имел право пожаловаться – поэтому кураторы дали Эдуардо выбор: перенести остаток наказания на следующий день или получить на пять ударов меньше.   
Болезненно шипя, он потянулся и тронул Марка за колено. Тот опять хмыкнул – на этот раз вопросительно – и вдруг опомнился. Отставив на пол ноутбук, стянул наушники.  
\- Эдуардо.  
\- Привет. – Эдуардо улыбнулся. – Я тут сейчас зажарюсь.  
Марк хохотнул:  
\- На тебе штук пятнадцать одеял. Ты дрожал. Сильно.  
\- Это от шока. Боль, холод… Но теперь всё в порядке. – Эдуардо попробовал приподняться, но спину дернуло, и он невольно скривился.   
\- Не двигайся, – строго велел Марк. Но несколько одеял все-таки снял.  
\- М-м… – Эдуардо уронил голову обратно на подушку.   
\- Такого больше не случится, - жестко сказал Марк. – Никогда.  
\- Хм, – согласился Эдуардо, не открывая глаз.  
\- Никогда, понял? – убежденно повторил Марк.  
Эдуардо понял. Плевать, что они знакомы всего несколько месяцев – Эдуардо доверял ему, как никому другому. Нет, Дастину с Крисом он тоже верил… но Марку – полностью. До самого конца.   
Марк никогда не сделает ему больно.

Конец


End file.
